The present invention generally relates to an appliance control system, and in particular relates to a remote system for operational management of a commercial appliance.
In a commercial appliance enterprise such as a coin operated laundry, operational management is typically accomplished by physically accessing each machine to recover the cash contained within. With the more recent development of Debit Card technology and such systems as Laundry Management Systems, an operator is able to eliminate and/or coin handling issues and obtain a more detailed accounting of the machine usage. Acquiring the appliance accounting information is typically accomplished by accessing the appliance's respective user interface connected through a dedicated local area network, infrared (IR) communication port, or by manually gathering the data onto a management card for later retrieval.